1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receptacle terminals and more particularly to a receptacle terminal which is formed by a bending process from a terminal material strip in which the pitch between terminals can be arranged according to the pitch between terminal seats of the receptacle for convenient installation. The invention is suitable for high quality electroplating process. Through a two-part connection, the terminals of a terminal material strip can be precisely processed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a type of receptacle terminal to which the present invention pertains, in which the front end (A) which is for connection thereto of a plug terminal is formed by bending the material inward from two opposite sides (a). With this arrangement, the pitch between the terminals of a terminal material strip (B) is limited to a certain range, i.e. the pitch can not be reduced to a desired range. As a consequence, the process in fastening terminals in a receptacle becomes more difficult and expensive. Because the plug terminal connecting end (A) is formed by bending the two opposite sides (a) of the material inward, during an electroplating process of a terminal material strip (B) the substantially vertically disposed opposite sides (a) of the material may interfere with the circulation of plating solution to affect electroplating quality. Further, because the plug terminal connecting ends (A) are respectively connected to the terminal material strip (B) through a electrical connecting end portion (C) each, i.e. each terminal is connected to the terminal material strip at a point, high precision terminals become more difficult to obtain from a terminal material strip.